Cherry Blossom Blush
by madokis
Summary: "It was less asking and more Kei saying, 'It's called a date and I'm getting you tomorrow at six' before walking up the steps into his house while Tadashi was left standing on the sidewalk, a full-bloomed cherry blossom blush on his face."


**Prompt:**Imagine your OTP has just finished coming back from a successful date, and are just about to say goodbye for the night. The both of them keep mentioning over and over and over again how great the date was, how their chemistry flowed so well, and how they'd love to do another date night again.

Then all of a sudden, there's a voice out of nowhere that suddenly shouts, "OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY YOU TWO."

_pretend there's a line break here._

The date went well. Amazingly well, considering how well the actual asking part went, if one could even call it that. Or the after-date part. Or really any part of it except the actual date.

It was less asking and more Kei saying, "It's called a date and I'm getting you tomorrow at six" before walking up the steps into his house while Tadashi was left standing on the sidewalk, a full-bloomed cherry blossom blush on his face. The blush continued into later that night when he was fretting over what even to wear to this mystery date instead of doing his homework. It continued into the next day while Tsukki was talking to him as if the whole proposal never even happened, and it continued all the way up until he was actually on the date, where it got to take a slight pause.

Tadashi becoming anxious over things was normal. However, when _Kei Tsukishima himself _became a slightly shaking mess, someone noticed something was up. That someone being Akiteru. Akiteru noticed when he didn't get an irritated scowl after making a remark on how pale Kei looked. Perhaps Tadashi had not only taken his breath away, but also his blood flow. Or perhaps Kei was so embarrassed, not even his blood wanted to show its face. Either made sense to him.

Akiteru had pried all he could before Kei finally shut the bedroom door in his face. Sometimes, Akiteru had learned, Kei was an oyster, and he only adopted this sudden marine form when it was about a girl. At least, Akiteru always presumed it was about a girl. Kei would never specify, but the way he generalized made the only sensible suspicion a girl.

When Akiteru saw Kei the next evening, his suspicions felt confirmed. Kei had taken the effort to look nicer than usual, and Akiteru guessed that he even splashed on a hint of cologne. He didn't try to pry this time; instead, he just raised an eyebrow. Kei raised an eyebrow right back at him and shrugged, leaving Akiteru with a "I'll be back later."

Later turned into a few hours, and by hour three Akiteru had grown restless and resorted to peeking out of the window (even going so far as to crack it open so he could listen) every few minutes to see if his younger brother would be returning any time soon. As an older brother, if there was a girl involved, he had to be the final judge on whether she looked decent or not. Akiteru had dated his fair share of ladies, and at one point it had become easy for him to tell how nice they actually are. Not by appearance as one would think, but more by body language and behavior. For example, if a girl draws goodbyes out unnecessarily, they typically aren't the type of girl one would want to be with. Or at least, not the type of girl one would want their little brother to be with.

Akiteru had considered the possibility of Kei coming home alone, in which case Akiteru would definitely praise Kei. Walking the girl home when it gets dark is the right thing to do. It's just polite. And being polite wasn't exactly in Kei's ballpark the entire time. Akiteru would probably shower the poor boy with questions, which would probably get him approximately zero non-sarcastic answers. And he'd be back at square one.

It was almost hour three-and-a-half when Akiteru finally heard voices from the other side of the window. He quietly peeked out of the blinds, hoping Kei wouldn't notice him. The way they were standing Akiteru could hardly tell anything about the girl standing with Kei. He was about to give up when they shifted slightly, and Akiteru noticed it was, in fact, a _boy_. And Kei was _smiling_. And Akiteru didn't know which he was more shocked about. And he was enthralled in their conversation.

Tadashi's aforementioned cherry blossom blush had come back from its recess. His lips were upturned in a grin rather than being bitten this time, though, and his hands were slightly jittery and didn't know what to do with themselves. Kei's paleness hadn't returned, but his smile seemed to bring much more color to his face nonetheless. The two kept starting and stopping, not wanting to cut each other off, yet starting a sentence at the same time anyway, and the cycle kept repeating until Kei said, "You first."

"I had a wonderful time, Tsukki! I wasn't sure what to expect, but this, ah, date? was amazing," Tadashi said.

"I'm glad I asked you." Akiteru could even _hear _the smirk in his brother's voice. The smirk he wore when making snarky remarks.

"You could hardly call that asking!" The freckled boy laughed. "'I'm getting you at six' is _not _asking!"

"But you agreed anyway, and we both had the best night ever, I think," Kei said. "You look great."

"You've told me that six times already."

"Would you like me to use another adjective instead? Sharp, dashing, handsome-" Kei got a bit closer to Tadashi with each word he spoke.

"Stop, you're making me blush!" Tadashi broke eye contact, glancing downward instead.

"-cute, wonderful-" His hands rested on Tadashi's waist.

"_Tsukki!_" Tadashi broke into a giggle, both humored and nervous.

Akiteru grew tired of waiting. "Oh my God! Just kiss already, you two!"

The death glare Akiteru received ensured that he would be more patient the next time he tried to spy on his brother.


End file.
